


Starting Point

by mercurybard



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The abducted PK tech has the chance to grow beyond his training, if he can just see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Point

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Farscape. Just borrowing a couple of characters for non-profit purposes. Spoilers for "Fractures".

The woman standing guard across the hall won't look at him. Yes, her eyes flick over to his cell every time he moves, but she's not seeing _him_. He twitches, and her hands tighten their grip on the pulse rifle she has cradled in her arms. Her dark hair is pulled back tightly in a braid, as severe as that worn by every woman he's ever seen. Every real woman. But this woman—his guard—leans against the bulkhead behind her instead of standing rigidly.

"You're Sebacean," he says, pressing his face against a diamond-shaped opening in the cell door. "A Peacekeeper too…or you were—I can see you've had the training. Why are you taking the side of those _things_ over me?"

Her light-colored eyes (green or blue, he couldn't tell at this distance) move deliberately to his. "You wouldn't understand."

"What's there to understand besides me being forced to sleep in a cell while you cavort with Scarrans and Nebari and who knows what else? It isn't right." His tone is a touch petulant, but he figures it can't be helped.

"One of those Nebari is a friend," she says, eyes moving once again to look away, "And this Leviathan used to be a prison ship—we all sleep in cells."

"But your door isn't locked from the outside."

"No, but I've also grown beyond my Peacekeeper training. I can be trusted not to try and summon a Command Carrier. That's where you come from, isn't it? Where they were performing weapons testing on those that brought you here?"

So, she just wants information, he thinks as he slides to a new hole in the door. He won't let her have any. He might be a tech, but he is still a well-trained cog in the great Peacekeeper war machine. He knows his duty. "'Grown beyond your training'? What sort of dren is that? Peacekeepers are the closest thing to perfection this universe has ever seen. Without us, all those tiny planets would be constantly at one another's throats, squabbling uselessly. We maintain order—there's no greater goal than that."

She regards him coolly for a moment, then shifts her weight slightly, settling into a more comfortable position. "You have a lot to learn about the universe, and that cell is as good a place as any to start. After all, it's where I got my first wake-up call."


End file.
